Sky Blue Eyes
by Illusions of a Fox
Summary: Sasuke often remembers the first day he met Naruto, he knows he'll never forget it either. A collection of short story drabbles SasuxNaru and others if you want to see it, now a multichapter. Mainly drabble, but could become more. Yaoi, Yuri and Het. Read
1. Chasing Butterflies

I wouldn't have noticed him that day, not at all, if it hadn't been for the butterfly.

He doesn't remember, and I know that, but I do. I like it remember that day, the day I first met him.

I'd seen him before, all the time actually. He wasn't like the others as they laughed and ran about stupidly, no cares in the world, no, he never did that. Whenever he laughed, whenever he ran, he always had a reason. I could see it.

I knew it.

He used to sit alone, just sitting on the little swing in the corner of the playground, staring at the ground or watching the others play for awhile. He always looked as if he were trying to see something so small it was almost impossible to even know it was there. But he knew it was there, he was smart enough. Not smart like me, not a genius, but a different sort of smart. He knew things no one else did, special things. I wanted to know those things. I wanted him to teach me about them.

Only me.

I used to glance at him every so often, watch him for a moment before just looking away, ignoring him even if I didn't want to. I wanted to go and say hello, go and see him, but I never did. I should have, I see that now. He was always in trouble, playing jokes and pulling pranks that never went right. He always got caught, no matter what. I wondered why he kept on going, why he kept doing it when he just ended up on his ass afterwards. But it didn't matter what I though, he just did it anyway.

Because…because he wanted to be seen.

Everyone always hated him so, ignored him, hurt him. Never physically, but I knew he hurt inside; it would hurt anyone, to be tormented like that. They used to turn away from him, leave him alone to just stand there and watch them walk away. I would watch him, watch his shoulders fall and his head droop as he dragged himself home, but then I never did anything about it, never stopped his shoulders from falling in defeat.

No, I just let him fall into emptiness.

And then that day I saw him, I really met him. The field was empty that day, I thought it was anyway. The grass rippled in the light breeze and the sun shone brightly up in the clear blue sky, so beautiful. I remembered sitting under the tree, there was only one in the field, there always had been. And I looked and saw, saw him just standing there in the middle of the field, all alone. I don't know why I walked over to him, I never really will I supposed, but I did.

He didn't even seem to notice me at first, just stared up at the brilliant blue sky as a butterfly flitted about high above us. And then he turned, and smiled at me.

Only me, all for me. His eyes were so bright, so beautiful and strange. I felt like drowning in them.

"It's strange, isn't it?"

He spoke, sounding so normal and human when those eyes told me otherwise.

"Whenever I reach out to catch that butterfly, it always flies away from me. No matter how hard I try." I couldn't help but stare at him, confused. "Then why do you keep trying?" I asked, as if he were stupid. He smiled again, sadly, yet there was an intense joy there, radiating off him. I wanted some of the joy.

I wanted to make that joy for him.

"Because I then when I finally do catch it, I'll be happy, and that's all I'm looking for."

And then he was gone.

Running after that god damn butterfly and leaving me alone again, just watching him go.

He never looked back.

I hoped…I hope he catches that butterfly one day.

_Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
_

Author's Notes: I wrote this late one night when I was bored and had writers block from a mass of assignments I had to do before the next day. Yes, I was stupid to leave them but I'm like that. Stupid is my middle name! For once, this fic it's reall sad or angsty (Oh my god! Is it actually possible for me to write anything like that? For those who wish to know, thiswas from Sasuke's point of veiw, and I may continue to do one similar to it from every character's point of veiw. You know, Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Neji... You get the picture. In truth, none of it reallymakes anysense, it's badly written and put together, disjointed, but I liked this side of Sasuke, sort of near happy. This was set when they were children, like really, really young. I was listening to a song when I wrote it that sort of fits it, it's Vanessa Cartlon's song 'Ordinary Day', listen to it, it's different from what I usually listen to, but it's good. Bye bye for now anyway! Please reveiw!


	2. You'll Never Know

Author's Notes: Yay! I've continued! Thanks you reviewing you guys, the first ones too! So now this chapter is dedicated to Hogo-Chan (you always say such nice things!) and BtTara! Go you!

Sakura: You can't honestly tell me your writing more of this crap!

Fox: Yes I am little Cherry Blossom!

Sakura: … You're weird.

Fox: No, really?

Reveiws:

Hogo-Chan: I've continued! See! –pokes- Don't die! Please! You review so often and so nicely! –Types rapidly- Here! Have a Hinata plushie as medication!

BtTara: Thankyou! I'm glad you liked reading it! I like butterflies, but you're right, they ARE evil. They're plotting to take over the world one day, their weapon of choice? The almighty Spork! Mwahahaha -choke hack cough- Anyways, lets give you an Ino plushie!

Sakura: How come you never give any plushies of me out?

Fox: 'Cause no one likes you.

Sakura: No one? –sniffle-

Fox: Alright, I like you a little.

Sakura: You're not important.

Fox: I know! .

On with the fiction!

I've never had much of a childhood, not when I've had to look after two younger brothers since I was nine years old.

I remember growing up not knowing my youngest brother; he was always kept separate from Kankuro and I, for our 'safety'. But I'm not quite sure I believe that. I knew there was something different about him, everyone did, Gaara of the sand, Demon of the Desert, they called him. But somehow, I never see him that way.

None of the other children ever wanted to go near him, they were afraid even to speak to him. He simply sat alone in the corner of the room, teddy bear held in his hands as if it were his lifeline. Perhaps though, perhaps in many ways it was.

I hated it how they ignored him, how they used him as if he was simply a machine for killing. It was painful to watch. But I didn't stop; I forever kept him within my sight, though he never knew.

I don't think he ever will.

I remember the day our uncle died, and the many years that followed that fateful day. Things would be different if Yashamaru had never attempted to assassinate Gaara. Maybe he would be able to feel love then.

I felt hate towards both my father and uncle, how could they do such things to my brother? He is related to them by blood too, would they do these things to me? To Kankuro? I don't know.

When he came to live with us, Kankuro did not fully accept him, but I knew with time things would be different, and they were. He cares now, not strongly perhaps, but love can only ever grow.

The second he first really saw me, first came to live with us, I wasn't sure what to do. This was my brother, but I'd never actually met him before that moment, what should I say? What should I do? His cold eyes were staring up at me and I felt sorrow set in my stomach. There were no emotions there anymore, nothing. But I knew, I would make him feel again.

I smiled and held out a hand for him, "Welcome to our home, Gaara. I'm glad you could make it." And I was, truly. There were no lies there, and for once, Kankuro smiled with me. A small one, but it was there. My brother, my new charge, the person I would protect with my life though he was already much more advanced then me, simply gazed up at us, confused. My smile did not waver, and he took my hand hesitantly. I knew then, I knew I love my little brother.

And I know I always will.

_You may never know_

_But I will_

_Just because I love you_

_And I don't care about anything else_

Author's Notes: That was so weird. I'm not sure I liked it, but I wanted to take a look at the bond (however small it may be) between the sand siblings. I wanted to know about their family, their relationship with each other. To me it seems as if Temari truly cares for Gaara, as does Kankuro, though Gaara can't see it. Hopefully he will one day. Review now!


	3. The Most Beautiful Flower

Author's Notes: Wow! Look at all the reviews, and I only posted this story last night! –Squee- I'm, excited! I hope I don't mess this up, because I actually like the idea that I'm sort of sticking to here, (like a character point of view on events and each other) and I really want to cover the majority of the characters from Naruto, butthis can only happen with reviews people! Reevveiiiiiwwws!

Ino: I think they get the picture.

Fox: Good! Happiness for me!

Ino: You don't deserve happiness. You're too…scary…

Fox: I'm aware that my insanity level is increasing with each second, yes, but you don't have to point it out all the time! Anyway, insanity is fun!

Ino: O.o

Reveiws!

Ran-Chan's Best Friend: I'm glad you do! Lol, I'm writing more! I am! See! Thanks for the review, it means a lot too me when people take the time to do so. Have a Zabuza Plushie!

Cheeseboi: Thank you so much! It's nice to know you liked the metaphor, I wasn't sure anyone would get it, but you did! Go you! It was hard connecting it all together, because I wasn't sure if bits didn't quite fit in the with story, but I guess it did! Yay! . I'm giving you a brownie AND a Kakashi plushie, because you were the longest reviewer this time! I'll try to keep everything the way you guys like it, plus improve a little, of course. P

Akki: DO you really think so? Thank you! I'm so happy! –Sniffle- Take an Asuma plushie before I start crying over all the nice reviews!

And on with the fiction!

I never really did understand why Sakura chose to finish out friendship.

It's always been something I've thought about when I see or speak to her, even if it's just a petty insult or passing glance. I still wonder.

I know she said it was about how we both had feelings for Sasuke, and that we would never be able to compete for him with remaining friends, but is he really worth out friendship? I suppose to her it's a simple 'yes'.

I've often caught myself thinking about that day, the day we became friends.

I remember every little detail so easily and vibrantly it's almost as if I've gone back in time.

But I know that if I could go back, go back and fix what is now broken, I would.

She was sad, the others teased her and laughed at her wide forehead, just like I do now, but I know she's strong now, it doesn't hurt her anymore. When I saw her, I was captured. There was something strange about her that I just couldn't turn away from. It was wonderful, ethereal.

She hid behind her hair, trying to blend in and go unnoticed by the other children, but I knew she would never go unseen, not by me.

Whenever she moved, I always wanted to follow her, chase after her; I didn't want to lose sight of the thing that I was so fixated on. In a way, I was obsessed.

She was incredibly different to everyone else I knew, not like the usual outcast. She was hiding from the world, just beneath the surface of the soil; but I could see what she would become, what she already was.

She was the most beautiful flower I had ever seen.

As I used to leave for home after school, I would break away from the others who walked with me and just gaze after her as she walked home alone, down an empty street. I hoped it wouldn't be empty for long.

When we became friends, I felt as if I had finally found the thing I had always been searching for, I just never knew I was. I never wanted you to hide. I encouraged you and lead the way, drawing you into the light where you could stand tall and be proud of the wonderful thin you were.

But then, I suppose things never turn out the way you plan them.

The day you left, the day you gave back my ribbon, I felt lonely again. I regretted ever even laying eyes on the Uchiha boy, because if I had to give up what we had for him, then the price was just too high. But despite myself, I fought you for him. My pride never let you go, but though I said I have always fought for love, it was never for Sasuke's. Never for Sasuke's love at all. No, because my love…

My love was always for you, Sakura.

_I will wait forever for your love_

_And if you still don't love me_

_At the end of forever_

_Then I suppose I'll just have to wait a little bit longer..._

Author's Notes: I quite liked this one, (and if you can't tell, it was from Ino's point of view. Just for the slow ones) but it was really only because It reflected a different side of Ino (which may or may not exist, I don't know yet) one which I could sort of relate to. I took awhile trying to think of whose point of view to write from next, and this just shoved its way into my mind and once I began typing, I just couldn't stop. I believe Ino never really wanted her friendship with Sakura to end, but she 'fought' for Sasuke simply because she was challenged by her rival/friend. But that's just my opinion. Anyway, review!


	4. My Broken Wings

Author's Notes: Yay! Another update! This means a double update! Whoot! Anyway, this chapter will most likely be shorter then the others, since I only have a few minutes to type it (yes, most of Fox's fan fictions, assignments and other various crap are written in the space of about ten to fifteen minutes. That's one of the many reasons she sucks so much). Also, I'm trying to find a beta reader for some of my work, so if anyone is interested, just tell me in you review! –hint hint-

Kiba: That's really stupid sounding, you know that right?

Fox: Damn straight I do! –strikes Gai/Lee pose, 'pinging' teeth included!-

Kiba: … Please, never do that again.

And onto the writing!

I've never really been free, when I think about it, though I prefer not to.

There has always been some kind of chains that bind me to the ground, refusing to let me escape and spread my wings out to fly. I never really noticed when I was younger, with my parents. There was a dull ache in my heart for freedom, but I had never known anything else, and so it was ignored.

I'd never been anywhere else besides my small village, when I was a child. It was quiet and rather lonely, but I was happy with my mother and father. Or, I believed it was happiness, back then.

I first felt the true cold of emptiness when my father attempted to kill me. I felt…sad. There wasn't much else, the fear was there, but then there had always been fear. The cold was a strange one. Even as I lay out in the snow the icy touch of each flake was nothing compared to the barren wastelands of frozen nothingness within me. It was then that I changed, for now that child I knew, that boy I once was…

He is long dead.

When I first met Zabuza though, the emptiness faded away.

I had a reason, I had a purpose, I was to fight for this man who had scooped me up into his arms without a question. The emptiness was replaced by meaning.

He nearly passed me that day, or so I thought he would have, but he did not. He stopped and stared down at me, there was no pity, no hate, simply…me.

I was there, deep within his eyes.

I wanted to reach out and touch him, to touch this person who stood before me without caring whether I was a ragged child with no home or a price with all the riches in the world. It was strangely beautiful, that one moment.

It is a moment I will cherish forever.

And then he spoke, and I smiled. He seemed startled, that a person such as I would smile. But I did, and for him, I always will.

"You're eyes…they're like mine."

He held me in his arms, and I knew that I was no longer alone; I was no longer an empty abyss of pain. I was Haku, a tool for no one but one man, one man who had lifted me up to the light and held me close when no one else would

Thank you, Zabuza, for everything.

Now please, take these broken wings of mine and soar to a better place then this.

_So fly away_

_Fly to someplace new_

_Because heaven_

_Heaven will never be enough for you_

Author's Notes: As we all know, Haku is dead, (–sniffle- Fox will never get over it) but I was watching a wonderful AMV (Anime Music Video, Fox is obsessed and has a collection of them now. Yes, she is a sad, sad little cookie) about Haku and Zabuza, and so this little chapter was created. If you want to see that Video thingy, you can download it. To find it, simply go onto the Google website, type in 'Naruto+Self Righteous Suice+Musclebobbuffpants' and it should come up. You'll know it when you see it. I adored it, it's well made and very nearly made me cry! Damn sappy things! Anyway, review to tell me what you think!


	5. Higher then the Bird flies

Author's Notes: Well it feels like forevers gone by since I last posted, but all the end of term assignments and writers block is really getting me down. Yeah, it sucks. Anyways, I put this little monster together for you all as a sorry for not posting anything for ages, I'm _trying _to get 'ASINTY' and 'DIH' going again, I am! Stupid writers block…

Temari: You can't always blame it on writers block, you're just a crummy writer.

Fox: Shut up, we're all aware of that.

Temari: Then why in all hell are you still writing it? I feel sorry for the poor people who read this.

Fox: _Because _I wanna improve, that's why damn it.

Temari: -sigh- Stupid…

Reveiws!

Purple Witchy Angel: Thankies . I'm so glad you like it! I'm doing more, I promise, but I'm saving the very best character till last (we can all guess who that is). Hmmm, let's see…why don't we give you a Kabuto plushie! Wheee!

Azamiko: Yay! You liked them! –Happiness and joy- . They're not too sweet though are they? Seeing as I usually write angsty stuff, it was much too easy for me to write these chapters. To me they seem a little sickeningly sweet, you know?

Hogo-Chan: Multiple reviews! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy! You didn't annoy me at all; I love reviews of any form. (Flames I don't love as much, but there's still love!) Yours are always so nice too . Pfft, I do not have awesome writing skills, now you're just outright lying. Anyway, nope, it wasn't meant to be sand Incest, just sisterly love, as you guess. Sorry to confuse you! If anyone wanted sandcest though, I guess they could imagine it. –shrugs- Happy Easter to you too by the way, I'll give you a chocolate Tsunade!

Cheeseboi: O.O I think I'm going to have to report you for abuse of the plushie! . Just kidding of course. I watched Haku die again yesterday and cried so damn bad! (My brother thinks I'm weird, he said only little kid's gewt that emotional when they watch cartoons. I punched him. They're more then cartoons!) Yay! Someone watched the video besides me! I think it's wonderful, it was the first amv I ever watched. There's another one he's done (the musclebobbuffpants guy) that's just as good, It's a Linkin Park one to their song 'Somewhere I belong', that one's about Haku and Zabuza too. I love it so much! He's done millions of others too, all good, but the one you watched is the best. Thank you so much for saying you like the metaphor's, I had no idea people would understand my weird, warped idea's. Aww, I feel loved. Should I take the stealing part as a complement? –giggles- This time you can have a Gaara plushie! –sigh- So smexy…

I Am Itachi: Thank you for saying so, . I'm glad you enjoyed them. No, they weren't really supposed to be connected in truth. They're just a collection of memories and fragments of each characters past from their point of view. Now, what plushie to give you…I know! A sasuke! Yay!

On with the fiction:

I've never really been much of a ninja, though I know now there is one or two who would disagree with that statement.

When I was younger, I was always so determined to amount to something, to become something other then just an untalented person who could never even reach the Genin rank. I had to prove to them, to the others, that I could do it. That was originally my drive anyway, my cause for it all, and, for a good while, it worked.

But sometimes, sometimes the things you believe in don't always work as you'd hoped they would.

As we got older, as I grew, I discovered that I no longer felt so unwavering in my reason; the force I had once possessed was slowly deteriorating. Realizing this almost crushed me, I could no longer put in the real effort I needed. My eyes were opening to the truths that had always been lies. Or so I had thought they were. So I had hoped.

And now I was breaking.

It hurt, to know I could never amount to anything, for I knew without that _thing _I had used for so long, I just could not do it. I had no talents, I could barely master hand to hand combat and my jutsu skills were pathetic, near none existent. I was no genius. I was only a tiny leaf, fallen from my branch, lying broken upon the ground.

And then, and then I saw him.

He was the one who forced me to wake up to the world, to become more.

I knew from the moment I saw him that he was what I wanted to become. Him, with that cruel, blind smirk that saw no one and yet everything around him. Him, who brushed past me as if I were nothing. Him, who did not need to work hard to become strong. For he, he is a bird, soaring so high above me.

And I...I want to reach that bird. I want to fly with him.

I will never forget any moment that he has had part of in my life, and moment in which he put me down with a simple gesture or sentence. Yes, Master Gai has taken me in and sheltered me, but it was only ever that one boy who lifted me without even knowing all he had done for me.

And for that, I thank you,

Neji.

_Comin' down the years turn over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I'll go on to bring you home and  
All because I'm  
All because I'm  
And I'll become  
What you became to me_

-------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Ack, that was so short and terrible. It made no sense (though nothing I ever write does --;) and I bet it's full of mistakes. Damn it! Nyagggh! I like the idea at first, but it sort of faded and became confusing. Oh well, read and review!


	6. My Two Angels

Author's Notes: Yay! New chapter. This one took me ages to actually get together, I've been working on various other things and I kinda forgot about it. But then I went and watched an AMV and this idea popped up straight away.

Chouji: AMV?

Fox: Yeah, an Anime Music Video.

Chouji: …You're such a nerd.

Fox: That's mean to everyone out there who enjoys AMV's!

Chouji: Well it was only directed at you.

Fox: Hmph! –pouts-

Reviews!

Queen of Paperclips: Was it really? Yay! I'm glad someone understood what I was _trying _to get out of this chapter. I don't like it when people think that there's no more to him then a pair of fuzzy eyebrows that need waxing and a weird relationship with his teacher (I don't even want to IMAGINE that!) and it may well be that that's all he's meant to be in the actual anime and manga, but I don't see him that way. He's smart and strong, he's a role model to anyone who's not perfect or pretty or cool, because he didn't give up straight away when he we dubbed as a loser. But still, even guys like him have to have problems, right? So I just thought 'what if he just decided to give up or something?' So I started writing it like that, but as all my work does, it changed into the creature it now is . Thankies for saying I can write something complex! Yay! They just sort of write themselves, my fingers just happen to be able to type relatively well. --; Here, have a Kiba plushie!

Azamiko: Yay! Thankies for saying so! I'm glad you liked it! The poem was annoying for me, cause I had to think it up, but yes…Lol. But anyway, lets give you an Itachi plushie!

Purple Witchy Angel: Thank you so much for saying so! I am doing more for everyone who reviewed! Whee! Meh, I'm tired now, so have an Kunai Plushie!

Fiction time!

It's always surprising to see how other people react to a person you know.

It's amusing to watch and figure out if they feel about that person the way you feel or the exact opposite to your emotions towards them.

It's just as interesting to watch the particular person in question act when they're alone, or even when you're not their. It's fun to just lose your sense of everything around you and just watch them be. It's something I've very rarely been able to do.

It's also some thing I've never been able to do with Sasuke.

Whenever I'm near him I'm always on my guard just in case he speaks to me, just in case he calls my name. I need to be just right, perfect for him and only him. It's a hard thing to do, but I've been doing it for so long now, it's almost automatic. Almost, anyway.

But not with Naruto.

It's easy to be around Naruto and feel just…just fine. There's no need to change yourself for him, to become something else just to please him. I know I don't need to please him anyway.

Because I'm fine to just be myself when I'm with him.

Ino once told me that the perfect person to be with was someone you could just relax with and not have to play pretend, that they'll love you no matter what you wear or how you put you wear your hair.

Someone who you could just be real with.

I sometime forget who the real me is, through all the game playing. Someone once told me they envy me, having two boys chasing me all the time. I just told them that it was annoying and I wished for it to stop, but I know that's not true. I like it, having people wanting me even though I turn them away so many times. It's nice to know I'm wanted, desired by someone. I've mentioned it in a passing conversation with Ino once, I remember. She just shook her head and told me that I was a fool.

She told me that I'm always chasing the things I can't have, the things I don't need.

"One day you'll get hurt, maybe not physically, but in a different way, and then you'll have no one to run to, because they hurt too much from you turning them away so many times.' She looked sad then, for a moment. 'It hurts to be turned away.' She whispered, but then it was over, and the conversation went elsewhere.

I think she was talking about Naruto, but I'm not quite sure.

It's strange though, the different ways I react to people, especially the ways I react the Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke seems like the perfect guy, he's beautiful and he's never gone for another girl, so you know he won't leave you for them, but then, you know he won't go for you either. He's cold and unfeeling, but I love him and I want him,

even as he opens new wounds in my heart.

And then there's Naruto.

He always manages to make me feel better, without even knowing. He's not the sort of person who dwells on things; he always forgives and goes on to tackle new things with a bright smile and a warm heart. I know that when I need him he'll be there for me with his arms wide open, ready to hold me close. He's not a fake person, he doesn't do it just to get to me, he does it because he cares for me.

Maybe, maybe he loves me.

Even though I have him there ready, I still want more, but not from him. I want it from another and I can't help but wish he'd return my feelings. I wish for Sasuke to hear me calling. But still, I know he won't ever come to me. He's the angel that fell away long ago and refuses to climb back up.

But I know I'll never come for Naruto either, I don't love him like he wants me to.

Because he's no Sasuke, he's no fallen angel hiding in the shadows who's given up on all he has. No, instead he's the angel that soars higher then all the others, he strives to reach his goal despite the odds, he basks in the light and beauty of the sun.

He's not perfect; he never will be, because he's more then that. He's the light that gently leads me towards the thing I want to become, though it's not what he wants. And he does it because he loves me.

So thank you for it all, Naruto, thank you for being the perfection I'll never have.

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why…_

Author's Notes: That was really long and boring. I didn't like it. It was originally supposed to be a hell of a lot shorter and much better written, but it didn't end that way. It rambled on way too much and I can bet the mistakes are really obvious, but oh well. –shrugs- Please review!


End file.
